


【真遥】 你想知道的那些事

by lattice20190107



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 《好想告诉你》之番外一。副cp含有宗凛、怜渚、御子江。R18少量。





	【真遥】 你想知道的那些事

 

 

“真琴。我们既然交往了，有件事，不能不问了。”

气氛沉重起来。真琴回过头，表情凝重。

“说吧，遥。什么我都告诉你。”坚定又毫不犹豫的语气，使遥稍微放宽了心。

真琴坚毅的神情很能吸引人。

遥常在不知不觉间成为真琴的颜狗。二人从喜欢到交往并不全因外表，但不得不说外表在两人的感情进程中起了极大的推波助澜的作用。

不知不觉无端被撩。但即使用外表吸引自己，有些话也不得不说，有些事也不能不问了。

遥趴在真琴耳边，悄声说了一串话。

 

“放心吧，他们最喜欢遥了！”微笑中又包含了更多的爱意。正式确立关系才不到五天，真琴眼中爱意就与日俱增，像糖又像蜂蜜。

由亲友升级为恋人，本以为相处模式还会是原先那样，只不过更多说几句情话，依旧自由舒适，但总觉得缺些什么。事实证明交往后，恋人模式大幅增加，即便如此也不会不适应，因为是真琴，怎样都可以。

遥又重新挂在真琴的背上，下巴靠在真琴肩上。这个姿势十分舒服，真琴背很宽，棱角分明但不会硌着。真琴伸过手摸着遥的头，每一个眼神都写满了宠溺，“遥不要担心这个了哦。我们家人都特别喜欢遥的。”

这种安慰聊胜于无。不喜别人碰自己，但十分愿意被真琴摸头。

“是吗。”又想起四五个月之前，自己问兰她最喜欢谁。

必然是真琴，这无可厚非。但其次喜欢的就是“凛”。

这似乎就不太好了。

 

 

小山一样的书，有些题目遥已经看不懂。

眼睛是心灵的窗户，遥取下真琴的眼镜，“休息十分钟。”

“嗯！”真琴回过头，撩起遥的刘海。

落下一吻。

 

想知道的事当然不止那么简单。

但如今想知道的，感谢你已经给了答案。

我也爱你。

 

 

 

又过去一天，真琴似乎把那个问题忘得一干二净，依旧孜孜不倦预习着大学课程。遥不得已自己打起小算盘。

兰是橘家的小公主。作为莲的姐姐，双商甩莲三条街。唯一的女孩子相当受宠，跟叔叔阿姨的关系也更近，她的观点总是不自觉影响到整个橘家。正所谓，得兰心者，得天下。

   

“简直挫败……”遥半躺在床上靠着枕头翻着英语书。交往后，遥对英语的热忱高了很多，唯一理由就是真琴逼的。又难又无聊，简单几句话说清的事，为什么一定要用英语？

大不了一辈子不再出国……

 

“说什么呢，遥总有一天要登上世界舞台的，总不能天天劳烦凛跟着当翻译吧。如果连基本句式都掌握不了……”

真琴就会急，“遥，虽然我没资格说这话，我英语水平也跟你半斤八两。但从今天开始我会监督遥。”等待真琴出成绩的日子里，遥被真琴逼着背课文做卷子，成效甚微。

不知道是方法问题还是真琴老师本身水平不高。

 

“遥不要总是嫌弃我水平差啦。”真琴不好意思地给遥揉着腰，“英语还是要靠自学，遥只是暂时遇到瓶颈了而已。”

“那你还非要教我！”有些激动，一起身，腰部的疼痛使他不得不躺回床上，“真琴，还是疼……”

“诶诶诶诶！可是怜的‘龙崎怜四十八手’就是这么画的啊！先按摩这里，顺时针按摩三圈……”

“嘶……”倒吸一口凉气，“真琴，你个傻力气……”

 

两人交往大概五天，一共做了两次。第一次，也就是初夜，是在表白当晚。第二次是昨晚。原本没打算，但两个人突发奇想锻炼一下耐力，信心满满一起洗澡。浴室里有镜子，水汽氤氲，最后谁也没把持住。不同于第一次的毕恭毕敬诚惶诚恐，两人彻底放开了。不知道疯狂了多久，一醒来遥就为纵欲过度而后悔。浑身无力，翻身都痛，一整天下不来床，又要制止真琴进厨房。中午只能叫了外卖鲭鱼烧，据说外卖大叔见到睡眼朦胧衣衫不整来开门的真琴，了然于心意味深长地拍了拍他的肩。“年轻真好，但也要注意身体。”岩鸢人很少，外卖大叔和大家基本都认识，真琴打着哈哈说谢谢叔叔关心。在窗口目睹一切的遥把头蒙进被子里。

 

暂且先不论那个奇怪的名称。怜研究出的按摩方法，对渚适用不一定就对自己适用。而且怜绝对没有真琴这样的手劲。

“对不起啦遥……”真琴把遥裹在怀里，万分心疼状，“我动作轻些好吗遥？”

所谓动作轻些，就是稍微慢些而已。看着急出一头汗万分自责的真琴，气不起来。就算按摩的的确确起到反作用，他也是世界上最可爱的真琴。

“遥，都是我不好。我昨晚不该要你那么多次的，也不该那么粗暴的。”真琴低着头红着脸，像做错事的小孩子快要哭出来。要不是实在起不来，绝对会忍不住抱着他的头好一阵安慰。

“这是真琴正常水平吧？”明显感觉到真琴还没尽兴。

“遥都昏过去了……”

“不是昏过去。”是太舒服导致的失神，“我很喜欢……很舒服，真的。”遥摸摸真琴的脸，试图安慰他。

“可是遥现在很难受……我下次一定要更温柔。”坚定的神情不知道为什么让遥很想笑。

“真琴很温柔了，只是……真琴的那个有些大。”刚开始会不适应，以后慢慢习惯就会好。

遥赫然发现了真琴的帐篷。

“你……又……”

年轻真好。

“抱歉，一想到昨晚遥可爱的样子，我又有些……”

“现在不行哦。”

“知道啦……”

“言归正传。”遥转过身，“我觉得最近学英语效率低是因为强度太大，还有老师水平不高。”

“诶……需要凛来辅导吗，我刚听说凛昨天动身去澳大利亚了。”

 

凛谎报时间改签机票，没有通知任何人。可能不想让大家去送机，避免徒添离别伤感。

“确实是这样，没通知你和遥，真的不好意思。”开着免提，凛的声音聒噪又欢快，丝毫没有不好意思，“我这边已经安顿下来了，刚刚去吃了饭，嘛我又不是不回来了，你们别太想我哈。”

“没人想你。”遥凑到真琴手机旁边大吼一声。前几天给凛打电话说通知自己和真琴开始交往，对方只是表达祝贺，并未提及动身去澳大利亚一事。

遥个人认为，朋友之间，大事对方还是要有知情权的。

“嘛，真琴，遥，你们能暂时帮我给宗介保密一下吗？”凛停顿了一下，“宗介那家伙去专门的医院治疗肩膀了……现在疗程还没满，我希望他好好养伤不要到处折腾。”

“当然。凛刚到澳大利亚没多久吧，也要注意休息。”

“倒时差对我来说小菜一碟。”

“凛，问你件事。你和宗介上床之后，腰疼怎么办？”遥又凑到电话旁边。

“哈？！”

“遥不要当着凛的面说这种话啦！”真琴被弄了个大红脸。

“就问问。都是朋友这没什么吧。”

啪，电话挂了。

 

“宗介和凛……在一起有几个月了吧。”真琴托腮看着遥。

“嗯。你生日之后就在一起了。”

“他们不像咱们。隔着大半个地球呢……”

“是啊。”

越发体会到自己和真琴的幸运。

不过凛那家伙与外表不同，是个认真的人。宗介也是。虽然是跨国恋，但遥对他们有信心。

虽然不知道信心哪里来的。

 

说到凛，遥心中又一阵不满。不单纯是因为一声不吭改签机票，还有之前兰的事。

真琴的妹妹，最喜欢的大哥哥，除真琴之外，只能是自己。

 

 

 

第二天下午，遥感觉腰好了许多。于是从真琴要求在家看英语的关卡中强行冲出。

“小遥好像想对女孩子图谋不轨的痴汉啊。”穿着睡衣披着头发，嘴里叼着棒棒糖，怀里抱着班里小男生送的芭比娃娃的兰，目瞪口呆地看着拎着一大兜零食冲进屋门喘着粗气的遥。

“抱歉，太急了忘记敲门。莲不在吗？”遥环视屋内，才突然想起兰和莲已经分屋睡了。毕竟来真琴家基本都呆在真琴屋里。

“他成绩太差被老师叫去补习了，爸爸妈妈也都跟去了。”兰从抽屉里找出棒棒糖递给遥，“哥哥最近也很发愁呢，说莲的成绩和小遥的英语一样不让人省心。”

哦。

接过棒棒糖，拎着零食转身就走，被兰拦下，“这是给我的零食吗？”

“是。”

只要不提英语，我们就还是一家人。

 

“谢谢小遥！”哗啦啦倒了一床。“奶油可丽饼，燕麦巧克力，芝士蛋糕，岩鸢虾味烤薯片……全部都是哥哥喜欢吃的。小遥确定是给兰买的吗？”狡黠的微笑。

真是抱歉，只知道你哥哥的喜好。

“你不吃我拿走……”

“留下嘛，等哥哥回来就给他吃。”

“真琴今晚还住我家。”不容置疑的语气。

“啊……小遥好过分。”兰撒娇的情形像极了小时候的真琴。不过虽是亲兄妹，长相也相似，但……

 

兰不到十岁却非常喜欢看鬼片。前一段时间为缓解真琴等成绩的紧张，遥租了午夜凶铃的碟子。遥和兰看得津津有味，莲无聊到睡着，只有真琴全程躲在被子里瑟瑟发抖。

“你看都没看就不要发抖了。”遥把碟子收好，把兰和莲抱回各自房间安顿好，一把掀开真琴的被子。

“抱歉，遥。虽然我没看，但我能感觉到那个气氛。阴森的房间里布满了不知名的鬼魂……”

话音未落，一声巨响，屋里一片漆黑。

真琴哇哇大叫着冲进被子里。

搬了梯子打着手电换好电灯泡，又被真琴一把拉进被窝。之后发生了什么事大家都表示不清楚，只是都在可怜那个被真遥闪瞎的电灯泡。它在用实际行动，以奉献自己生命的悲壮行为，表达了对现充的憎恶以及内心的凄凉。

“那时还没交往。不是闪瞎，只是寿命到了烧坏了而已。”坚定的语气。虽然英语差，但物理，自己还是很有信心的。

“遥前辈那根本就不是物理……”怜念念有词，“下次我也要和小怜一起看！看灯泡会不会闪瞎！”“碟子给你。”“遥前辈——！”

怕鬼的人很多啊。

 

除了爱看鬼片，兰还很爱吃辣。真琴口味偏甜，一点辣都不沾。兰写字画画都很棒， 真琴相反。兰爱打直球，真琴就不用说了。

两兄妹差异太大。想根据真琴摸清兰的喜好，不是件容易的事。

 

“你急匆匆冲出去就是给兰送了一兜零食？”真琴看自己的眼神多了几分敬畏。

“对。你知道她喜欢吃什么吗？”

“这个，猛的一想突然想不起来了。”真琴不好意思笑着挠头。

你当的这是什么哥哥啊。

“因为，从小到大一直想着遥的事呢。”

嘛，对不起啊，兰。

 

亲哥靠不住，只能另辟蹊径。

第二天早上真琴回家了，又发了短信，说父母陪着莲去了封闭补习学校，自己也被要求跟着去看看，晚上再回来。

遥拨通了江的电话。接电话的是个粗嗓门。

“御子柴，让江接电话。”

“哦！七濑啊！你找江君有什么事情吗！”元气满满。

“让她接电话。”解释起来太麻烦。

“七濑好冷漠啊。”叹了口气，“江君！江君！七濑有电话找你。七濑，江君正在做早饭呢，她做的早饭可好吃啦，你肯定没吃过……”

不知道有没有放蛋白粉。

 

“遥前辈真是不懂女人心。”江语重心长地对遥训话，“怎么能给女孩子送吃的呢？还是那么容易发胖的食物。”

“我为什么要懂女人心。”江可以说是遥唯一的异性朋友，还只是遥单方面认为。

在江看来遥或许只是行走的肌肉模型。

“啊……也对。想讨好小兰……遥前辈给小兰买身衣服吧。”

“衣服？”

“嗯。女人不管到了什么年纪，对漂亮衣服的追求是永无止境的哦。”

别说给女人，自己的衣服基本都是真琴陪着买。妈妈从不带自己逛街。

“我下午把兰带出来。你下午有空吗？”

“诶？七濑要约江君去哪里吗？七濑我跟你说，我们江君可是名花有主了哦。可能你不太清楚，她现在正在和我交往啦。”

……

 

 

总之下午三点，遥带着兰站在石阶下。冬天快过去，树木发了芽。即便如此海风还是凛冽。遥和兰明显高估了温度，又觉得现在回屋不太好。一边在心里埋怨江为什么还不来，一边跺脚搓手。

“兰先回屋等着，或者加件衣服。”

“不要，我好久都没见到小江姐姐了。”兰扯上遥的衣角，“小遥是说，她会带我买衣服吗？”

“她帮你选衣服。”还是比较相信江的穿衣品味，虽然他自己并不能看出来。

兰的小脸冻得通红。遥脱下外套把兰裹了起来，又给兰戴上帽子。

“还冷吗？”

“不冷，就是衣服太重。”兰扬起小脸对遥甜甜的笑，“小遥和哥哥一样温柔呢。不，小遥一直都特别特别温柔。”

 

能和你哥哥并列，很开心。

或许和你哥哥在一起，整个人都变得温柔了。

 

“小遥冷吗？”

“不冷。”身上这件毛衣是真琴妈妈织的那件，很温暖合身。

“小遥，明天我们小学有文化祭，小遥要来看吗？”

岩鸢小学？

“怎么这个时候？”

快开学时候办文化祭……

“小遥会来吗？”

“嗯，会和真琴一起。兰有节目要表演吗？”

“有的，本来爸爸妈妈都答应要去的……”兰低下头，“结果都去陪莲了，连哥哥也是。”

 

有一搭没一搭地聊着天。看着平静的大海，听着兰的倾诉，回忆自己的童年。

“只是因为兰听话懂事，他们对兰很放心。并不是不关心你。”他们对自己也相当放心，让自己带着兰一天。

早已是一家人了。

“我明白，只是他们不太关注我，我会不太开心。”

的确。前一段时间真琴的考试吸引了所有人的注意。平日里叔叔工作忙，和孩子很少沟通。莲调皮捣蛋，阿姨一直在管教他。乖巧懂事成绩优秀的兰反而是最少受注意的。

 

奶奶去世后，独自在岩鸢的日子。除了真琴没有可倾诉的人，又不想总给父母打电话扰乱他们心神。那时真琴几乎是一切。也会在岩鸢四处转，和一草一木对话，于是对岩鸢的自然充满感情。一直到后来参加岩鸢SC，情况才得以缓解。

 

“兰知道我小时候的事吗？”

“只听说过大概。”

“真琴……有给你讲过吗？”

兰摇摇头。

有些失落。

“但我从记事起，哥哥每天都会给我讲小遥的事。小遥在SC游泳超厉害，今天小遥考试又得了第一。每天都讲。”

“如果我早出生一点，说不定就会知道小遥小时候的事了，真是可惜呢。”眼前的小女孩笑起来眉眼弯弯，极像真琴。一时间有点恍惚。

 

 

“遥前辈！小兰！”喊声把两人拉回现实。江终于来了，空着手，后面还跟着个红头发的人。

“御子柴……”

“哟，七濑！这个小妹妹是……”

遥把兰护在身后。

“这是真琴前辈的妹妹。”

“哦！我说怎么这么眼熟！走吧，咱们去哪里逛一逛……”

一如几个月前眼镜店前揽上自己肩膀的语气。

这回忆不太美好。牵着兰转身就走。

“小遥，我想和小江姐姐去逛街嘛。”兰似乎有些不满。

“啊，遥前辈如果不想跟着，让小兰跟着我们也行啊，我们正好要……”

转身就走。把兰交给江和一个外人，总归不放心。

 

 

 

“所以，我们现在要去哪？”按照原定计划坐着电车去了县里，结果最后漫无目在大街上游荡。

如果真琴在身边，三人行一定很有趣。遥不擅长逛街，平日里跟着真琴就好。没有查路线的习惯，走来走去不知道走到哪里了。

“小遥一点都不像个好男友。”兰撅着嘴，“和女孩子约会，应该要提前选好地点看好路线的。”

“一，我不是在和兰约会。二，这些真琴都会做。”遥把兰身上外套的帽子给她戴上，“戴上帽子，别着凉。”

“哦……”兰意味深长地看着遥，“难怪呢。”

“以后兰找男朋友，找什么样的？”中午和兰凑合着胡乱吃了一顿，现在肚子有些饿。虽然还没到饭点。

“哥哥那样的！”

算多此一问。

 

打开手机，两条未读短信。

中午，“现在遥和兰待在一起吗？她没有给遥添麻烦吧。”

没有。

刚发来五分钟，“遥，虽然总这样说遥会烦，但还是很想你。”

抬头看着天。

 

圣诞节下午，也是这条街，真琴陪在身边。雾蒙蒙一片，两人拉着一把雨伞，他带着自己，在人流中穿行。

他说，遥，如果你丢了，天涯海角也要找到你。

 

鼻子一酸。

“就不关心一下兰？”

“是遥带着我绝对放心。我从很早之前就在想，遥如果有弟弟妹妹，一定会是个好哥哥。”

真琴姑且算自己弟弟。“你觉得我是好哥哥吗？”

“是真琴最喜欢的哥哥大人。”

 

熙熙攘攘的人群，遥左手拿着手机，右手紧拉着兰的手。

“我一会儿带兰去吃饭，你回来注意安全。”

“嗯。”

 

经过一家自助烤肉店，兰表现出极大兴趣。遥对自助烤肉有阴影，并早已发誓过真琴不在绝对不去。

“小遥不会烤肉是吗？”

真琴的妹妹也有七濑遥雷达。“你怎么知道？”

“哥哥这样宠小遥，小遥怎么可能会呢。”

“……”

在兰心里，自己果然是被真琴宠到衣来伸手饭来张口吗……

 

后来遥跟真琴说，当着兰的面，不要对自己太亲昵。真琴表示，什么亲昵？平常不就这样么。

和这人没法交流啊。

 

“没关系，我会的哦。”

“怎么能麻烦兰……”

“小遥，我好想吃烤肉啊……”泪汪汪的大眼睛，“反正又不用小遥操作，只是小遥出钱，我一个人来就好……”

有道理。遥牵着兰进去了。

不出所料，酱料是兰配的，菜是兰取的，肉也是兰烤的。遥像个废人一样全程只负责动筷子张嘴。

亲兄妹啊。遥想起了真琴说过的，我要带遥去吃，遥只用负责张嘴就好哦。

筷子也不用动是吗……

 

 

两人摸着滚圆的肚皮坐着休息。遥发现，相较于甜食，兰明显更倾向于肉类。送的蛋糕甜点，为了不浪费都进了自己肚子。

兰拿着遥的手机玩游戏，趁遥不注意偷看了短信。

“小遥和哥哥的对话，一点也不像刚交往没几天的热恋情侣。”兰拉着遥的胳膊一晃一晃。

“那兰说，要怎么回复他？”

“嗯……小遥说：‘真琴，我爱你，我特别渴望见到你，你快些回来，不要让我等太久。’”

努力压低声线模仿遥的声音，学着大人的样子念念有词。表现力很强，说不定有当声优的潜质。

真琴的妹妹，很可爱。可爱的程度可能要胜过真琴了。

“那你希望真琴怎么回复？”

“哥哥的话，应该是这样：‘亲爱的小遥，我已经迫不及待回到你身边了。’”

“亲爱的小遥……”

能不能别加亲爱的又加小字啊。

“诶，小遥不喜欢吗？明明笑得很开心啊。”

很开心吗？

“小遥笑起来特别好看。哥哥一定也这样认为的。”兰托腮看着遥，托腮的姿势和真琴都一样，“我如果是哥哥，也一定会爱上小遥的！”

 

手机响了，遥和兰一起打开看，“遥，我已经回来了，吃过饭了不用担心。你和兰也要注意安全。”

“真琴是不会像你刚刚那样回复的。”或许就像渚说的，已经以老夫老妻的形态共度十八个春秋，猛地回归到热恋情侣，反而不太可能。

“诶，没劲。”

“兰想看我和真琴热恋吗？”

奇怪的爱好。

“嗯，看着哥哥和小遥幸福，我会觉得自己也很幸福呢。”

“兰会很幸福的。”自己最亲爱的真琴的妹妹，也是自己的亲人。

内心并不想要太过轰轰烈烈的恋爱，太热烈总会有冷下来的那天。老夫老妻还是如胶似漆，不管以何种形式，与真琴在一起的每一天都很幸福。

 

“但偶尔可以体验一把热恋给生活加点料呀，要不然也太无趣了。”兰这个小朋友真是什么都懂。

 

手机又响了。“遥，虽然只分开一天，我还是想迫不及待见到你。”

词都一样，不愧是亲兄妹呢。

 

遥牵着兰踏出电车。站在车站出口处的真琴，拿着一大一小两件外套，肩上搭着一大一小两条围巾。大的是黑的，小的是粉的。

“遥！兰！”快步走来，“遥永远不记得看天气预报，今天降温，还穿这么少。兰也是。”

“小遥把厚衣服都给我了。”兰炫耀一般地给真琴看帽子和身上的厚外套。

“真琴，阿姨织的毛衣很暖和，我没有受凉。”抬头正对上真琴担心的视线。

“怎么能只穿毛衣……”真琴念叨着，迅速把遥和兰裹成两个球。围巾勒得遥喘不过气。

满脸的担忧，见到自己牵着兰平安归来，眉头又舒展开。

 

最后一抹晚霞渐渐消散，天黑下来。

但那个人，在发光。

走上前踮起脚尖，环住真琴的脖子，闭上眼在脸颊上亲了一口，在他耳边低语：“我们回来了。”

“嗯，欢迎回来。”

正是下班的时间。华灯初上，人来人往。不远处电车到站咔咔声，报站的电子提示音都渐渐淡去，世界一片寂静。

有人停下脚步怯怯私语，但无所谓。顾不上旁人眼光，也不想顾。爱从来没有对错，如今只愿时间能停留。

踮不住脚，回到刚刚的姿势，牵上满脸惊喜感动的兰，“愣着干什么？回家吧。”

“好。”真琴背上遥的包，走在靠车的一边，牵起兰另一只手。

 

三个人讲着今天的经历，低声细语聊着天。

“哥哥什么时候带我和小遥吃烤肉呢？”

“过几天闲下来，临走前一定去。”真琴摸摸兰的头，“还好不热，没有着凉。”

“小遥，真的很喜欢哥哥呢。”

“喂，兰！”

“怎么了？我知道的哦。”真琴稀松平常的语气，遥盯着他的侧脸。

这样温柔的一个人。能得到他的喜欢，真的三生有幸。

真琴回过头，“遥，你害羞了？”饶有兴趣地笑着。

“才没有。”

兰走在两个人中间，拉着两个人的胳膊一蹦一跳。三个人慢慢地一步步走着。

 

海边的鸟儿也要回家了。

 

 

待真琴安顿好兰，遥钻进真琴的被窝里。

“今天真琴也累了，我们都早点休息。”

“嗯。”真琴躺进去，关掉灯。

万籁俱寂，偶有海浪的声音。

初春的海风吹动窗帘。“遥冷吗？用不用我关上窗子？”

“不冷。”

海风吹着很舒服。遥幼年时幻想过和真琴一起躺在海滩上睡觉。如果真的办到，第二天两人发烧也要一起。

有真琴的温度，海风再冷也无所谓。

“今天我几乎忙了一天。莲那孩子真不让人省心。不开窍，怎么都教不会。谢谢遥照顾兰。”

“你平常也要多关心关心她。”

“嗯。知道是遥，就特别放心。自始至终牵着她的手，还脱下衣服给她穿。想到了小时候的我们，遥是个好哥哥呢。”

“嗯。”

“呐，小遥哥哥，我是个好弟弟吗？”真琴扭过身把遥抱在怀里，轻轻耳语。耳朵痒痒的，感觉很奇怪。

“你说是就是。”

“腰……好些了吗？”睡衣扣子被真琴一颗颗解开，“哥哥大人，想……要你。”

“明天要早起。”果断按住真琴的手，“兰的文化祭你难道忘了？”

“啊！”

果然忘了。

“……你也多关心关心她吧。”

“我原本打算明天上午预习……”

“一起去。”

“好。”

遥闭上眼睛准备睡觉。

“那……现在，我……”手被真琴捉住，一路向下。

半睡半醒中触摸到某个坚硬的东西，遥的手一抖。

“抱歉，遥太可爱了，忍不住就……”

“遥可以……帮我解放一下吗？不做下一步……”轻轻的气声就是最好的催情药。

年轻真好。

然而遥还是立马抽回了手。

如果帮他解决，会忍不住求他……进来的。体验过一次与真琴在一起的快感，就再也忘不掉。

“明晚。”

“嗯？”

“明晚……做。”

“嗯……好。”

真琴把身子扭过去，遥从后面环住他，“你不用自责……我也想。”

“真的吗遥？”

“只是怕明天起不来。睡吧。”

两人调整了下姿势，遥躺进真琴怀里，没多久就睡着了。

 

 

 

遥起床做好早饭，兰已经自己梳洗打扮完毕了。两人一起把赖床的真琴拖起来，三人急匆匆吃完上路，依旧拉着手。有一群穿着同样裙子的小姑娘，兰松开手，跑向她们。

“诶？小兰，这是谁啊？”有一个小女孩好奇地指着遥。

“是小遥。”

“小遥？”

“是我另外一个哥哥哦。”满脸的得意，“又帅又温柔。”

 

“不愧是亲兄妹呢，我从小就是这么认为的。”

“什么？”

“又帅又温柔。”

真的吗……

“这两个词形容真琴更合适吧。”

“遥也是。”

两个人看着兰走远的背影。不时有小女生回头一脸艳羡地看着他们。

“真好啊，小兰，有这么好的哥哥，还是两个。”

“嘿嘿……”

 

两人相视一笑。

“咱们也过去吧？”

“嗯。”

 

 

表演完毕，兰换上平时的衣服，演出服被真琴带回了家。他下午一定要在家预习大学课程，遥和兰拿他没办法。

“真琴是努力认真的人，”遥给兰买了一瓶橘子汁，“兰要向他学习哦。”

“嗯……那也是以后的事。”

“现在兰想去哪里转转？”遥心领神会。

“小遥想去哪里，兰就去哪里！”

还有一个多星期就要离开了，遥更想在附近转转。不拍照片也不做别的，就在岩鸢四处走走。

 

“小遥马上就要去东京了呢，和哥哥一起。”兰抬起头，把橘子汁送到遥嘴边，“小遥喝吗？”

“不了。”从小学后门出发，沿着那条狭窄的路一直向前，渐渐远离海边。出现在两人眼前的是一个种满花草略显破败的花圃。多年无人搭理，荒草萋萋。满地落叶，没有脚印，鲜有人来。院门虚掩着，年久失修。房子已闲置了，上着锁。花圃的栅栏已经锈掉。

一样的石子路，一样的葡萄架，一样镂刻着花纹的石椅石桌。小时候在这里戏言娶真琴回家。每年一个花环的承诺早被忘到脑后，十三四年过去，两人相约共度一生，虽然反了过来。

“小遥，这里是……？”

“兰，你想听我小时候的事吗？”

“嗯！”

 

大概收拾了一下，两个人坐在花圃里。

“原先这里布置很精致，开满各种花，很漂亮。那时候兰还没出生。”

“诶……好遗憾。”兰依旧喝着橙汁。

“我和真琴经常翻过栅栏悄悄来这里玩。这里主人不常回家，听说很有钱，花园也很漂亮。”

“被发现了一定会很生气吧？”

“后来确实发现了。”遥抬头看着葡萄藤，“找到我家，我被奶奶打了一顿，之后这一片也没有再来过。”

“噗。”兰笑出了声。“哥哥和小遥很小就认识了啊。”

“确切说，真琴没出生，我就认识他了。”

与你相识是命中注定。

“我刚出生，兰的妈妈来医院探望。我第一次感受到他的存在。”

遇见你的那天起，唯一盼望的事就是你的出生。

“真琴出生之后，我们每天都在一起。”

不曾有例外。

“嘛，那时候还没有兰呢。”

“我听爸爸妈妈说小遥的奶奶是个很好的人。”

“……确实。”

 

风里酝酿着泥土香和青草香。遥远的回忆，在冬春之际下午的暖阳中走马灯般一幕幕展现。

“奶奶为人很好，在岩鸢很有名望。听说兰的父母年轻时候也受过她不少照顾。”

“这个我知道。爷爷奶奶反对他们恋爱，一开始他们都只能住在小遥家，小遥的奶奶还帮着从中调解。大人们的思维真奇怪啊……为什么要反对，爸爸妈妈现在过得很好呢。”

“兰的爷爷奶奶什么时候再回来？”

“不知道。”兰靠在石桌上。真琴的爷爷奶奶在真琴父母结婚前就移民美国，遥基本没见过他们。

“真琴小时候经常来我家，奶奶把他当做另一个孙子。”接送两个孩子上幼稚园，好吃的好玩的都是双份买。

“我爸妈在我三岁时候去东京工作，一年回来一两次。很长一段时间里奶奶和真琴就是我的全部。”

“怪不得小遥和哥哥都这么离不开对方呢。”

“嗯。”

“感觉小遥的奶奶是一个又能干又温柔的人。”

“我八岁的时候，”有飞鸟经过，遥的视线追随着鸟飞行的轨迹，“她去东京做手术，再也没回来。”

“真可惜啊，这么好的一个人。”兰坐在凳子上晃来晃去。

附着着白霜的枯叶打着卷儿被风吹到地上。遥低下头。

 

“小遥的奶奶是去天堂享福的。”兰跳下凳子，拍了拍遥的后背又摸了摸遥的头。遥对兰笑了笑。

“这个角度看小遥，应该是哥哥的角度吧？”

抬着头，“或许吧。”

“小遥难受的时候，一直都是哥哥陪在身边吧？”

“是。”

“那小遥现在把我当做哥哥，就不要再难受啦。”兰站在遥前面，踮着脚尖，学着真琴的口气，“遥，不哭哦。我明天就给你买新款岩鸢抱枕。”

“真的？”

“嘛……”兰望天，“你跟他说他肯定会给你买的，你可是他最喜欢的小遥啊。”

“真琴也最喜欢兰了。”遥抬手摸着兰的头，“兰，莲，叔叔，阿姨，他都最喜欢了。”在真琴心里，自己，叔叔阿姨，兰和莲的地位等同，都是最亲最亲的亲人。兰总有一天会明白。

“我觉得哥哥心里只有小遥。”

“不。”停顿了一下，“兰两岁时候，生了很严重的病。”

“差点死掉。”

“别说不吉利的话。”遥叹口气，“总之很严重。兰的妈妈每天在医院陪着兰，真琴和兰的爸爸还要照顾莲。每天晚上真琴都会来我家哭。他特别怕，说兰的病万一治不好怎么办，怎么都安慰不好。”

“哥哥原来这么爱哭啊……”

“真琴只有碰到真正难过的事才哭哦，不是动不动就哭。”

“好吧，那我暂且原谅他前一段时间一直不陪我了。”

“兰和莲出生之后，我的生活丰富了不少。兰的名字还是我起的。某种程度上，兰是我亲手带大的。”

“怪不得我这么喜欢小遥呢……”

又一阵风吹过，遥帮兰把连帽衫的帽子戴好。更多树叶掉在兰身上，遥替兰拍掉，兰有些不愿意。

“很脏的……”本能的对枯叶没有好感。

“可是，我觉得这些枯叶很值得敬佩的呀。没有他们，来年的新树叶也不会长的那么好。”

有道理呢……

遥发现自己喜欢和这个不到十岁的小朋友聊天。可能是精神世界有共通之处，又或者因为这两个人以不同形式深爱着同一个人吧。

 

 

 

“呐，小遥，可以给我讲讲你和哥哥的恋爱故事吗？”

心跳加速，本能想拒绝。

“我问过爸爸妈妈，他们说我还小，长大就懂了。我问哥哥，哥哥只是害羞，一句话也说不出。”兰想了想，“可我马上就要十岁了，我是莲的姐姐，不是小孩子了。我还是想知道一些大人之间的话题。”

“兰听得懂吗？”

“可是哥哥说让我问小遥的。”

“然后问出来再转告他？”

“嗯嗯。不！不是！哎呀说漏嘴了。”

 

真琴真有趣。

既然你想听，那就大概说说吧。

“我是你哥哥的哥哥。也是你哥哥的爱人。”

“完了？”

“嗯。”

“兰想听详细的……”水汪汪的大眼睛可怜巴巴地看着遥。

好吧，投降。“你想知道什么？”

“嗯……小遥是什么时候发现自己喜欢哥哥的？”

“不知道。”

“诶？”

“察觉到时就已经很喜欢他了。”

“好吧……小遥真是迟钝呢。”

 

从小就坚信能和真琴永远不分开。有朝一日发现他会离开自己，恐慌不安涌上心头。希望他永远属于自己一人，心里某处开始生根发芽，长叶抽枝。

独占欲的苗头是爱的开始。

 

“小遥为什么会喜欢哥哥呢？”

“不知道。”

“诶……小遥好好回答嘛。”

没有理由。

有时候遥是相信宿命论的。

   

真琴的一切都喜欢。他说话的方式，他的笑容，他的体格，他的温柔，他的责任心，他怕鬼，他不会做饭，都喜欢。诚然真琴并不完美，不完美的地方也加深了喜欢。

“不是因为什么才喜欢真琴，而是只要是真琴，我就喜欢。”喜欢上一个人，他的一切都发着光。“对他的感觉是自然而然的，相处也是自然而然的。不用刻意做一些事去引起他的注意。他明白我所有想法，不用我费尽心思解释。互相报以恋爱的感情，但更多是亲人相伴的感觉，很多事就很自然轻松。”

爱是渴求，更是陪伴，是责任，是信任。

坦然接受对方缺点，也自然地把不好的一面展现给对方。毫无保留，互相信任。不避讳不隐瞒，没有误会猜疑。彼此相处的舒适感又给感情添砖加瓦。这样的爱情朴实无华，不需华丽辞藻去歌颂，细水长流比轰轰烈烈要持久。“真琴可以给我家的感觉，走到哪里都像回家。大概就这样。”

“果然呢……兰暂时听不太懂。但感觉既是爱人又是亲人这样？”

“兰到了年纪自然就明白了。找男朋友，相较于其他方面，要找精神伴侣哦。”精神契合很重要。自己也刚恋爱不到一周，可能实质上已经恋爱十几年了。

 

花圃里开着一些白色的不知名小花，点缀着灰蒙蒙的花圃，格外显眼。遥捡了一些藤条，擦干净，飞快地编着。

“烤肉没能吃尽兴，没给你买喜欢的零食，说好带你买衣服也没去。这两天一直没能给你什么东西。”

“我不在意那些啦，只要小遥和哥哥开开心心的，就好。”

“不行。”遥停下了手里的活，“过来。”用藤条大概量了一下，许久没有做过手工，依旧熟练。没一会儿编好一个花环，“没什么别的，这个送你。”

“我戴着好看吗？”遥替兰戴好。

“很好看。”遥捡起剩下的材料，“有兴趣学吗？”

“小遥想给哥哥编一个？”

“没错。”

 

十三年前就答应好了。

 

兰应该是遗传的妈妈，手很巧，一点即通，遥只用在旁打下手。想起在家预习功课的真琴，强烈的反差，轻笑。

“之前一直听说两个男生的爱情是错误的，即便在一起也不幸福，因为不会有人祝福。所以我一直很担心哥哥和小遥，现在看来是兰多虑了呢。”

“兰，爱没有对错。”爱就是爱，与性别无关。“大家都能理解包容，老实说出乎意料。”

“因为大家都很喜欢哥哥和小遥，也都是温柔的人呢。所以小遥和哥哥更要永远开开心心地在一起啊。”

嗯，一定。

   

头戴花环的兰，一只手套着给真琴的花环玩，另一只手拉着遥的小指头一晃一晃，一蹦一跳走在路上，吸引了不少的目光。有这个小天使一样的妹妹，遥不由得觉得几分自豪。这种笨蛋哥哥的心情很久没体会到了。

她的确还是孩子。孩子对世界的理解单纯而美好，万事都是happy ending，没有分离没有痛苦，有情人会终成眷属。王子和公主最终会排除万难幸福地在一起。

一直是孩子多好。

还有四五个月就要十九岁，真琴刚十八岁没几个月，严格来说都没成年。但那种事都做了……应该不算是小孩子了？

嘛，恰好生活在如同孩子的幻想世界般单纯美好的氛围中，也是幸运的一种吧。

 

 

“哥哥，兰有礼物要给你！”

一进门，兰风风火火冲向真琴的房间，遥拿着兰的拖鞋在后面紧追。兰啪的一声合上真琴的书，把手上的花环套在真琴的头上，不大不小刚刚好。

“兰，你头上的是遥做的吗？”真琴把书和笔记本都放在一边，扭过身，“很漂亮，很适合兰呢。”

“哥哥头上的是兰~~做~~的~~！”

“兰好厉害，真是谢谢兰了。”真琴把花环扶正，“遥，也多谢你的指导。”

一眼看出。

“没什么。”别开头，“很……适合你。”

两个长不大的孩子兴冲冲地冲下楼照镜子，从谁的更好看，争论到遥更喜欢谁。自己提着兰的拖鞋跟在后面，好气又好笑。

真琴戴着眼镜，头发乱蓬蓬的，又高又壮，笑得又那样慈爱，看起来像个上年纪的人。穿衣镜前的两人俨然一对父女。

等等，他们是父女，自己是什么？

“小遥好像妈妈啊。”一语中的。

“兰，别乱说话，遥会害羞的！”

“玩家家酒时候不经常这样说吗？”

很开心啊。

 

“真琴，还记得那个约定吗？”

“嗯。”

“今天我办到了，虽然没能每年给你一个……”

“就算没有这个约定，遥也是我此生挚爱。好了兰，不要总戴着，摘下来小心点放好。一会儿洗洗手等着遥做饭。”

先不论这句洗洗手等着遥做饭。

山盟海誓一般的话用稀松平常的语气说出，效果却加了倍。

在厨房切菜。真琴背着兰在客厅玩。窗外炊烟袅袅，夜色朦胧。

我们都是彼此唯一的爱人。

 

“开饭啦！”兰兴奋地看着遥把饭菜端上桌。

“真琴连个菜都不会买。我在纸条上写让你买卷心菜，你看你买的什么。”

“啊？”真琴凑到厨房，“啊啊啊抱歉！一直想着遥和兰的事情就……”

“真琴，一辈子不要下厨房也一辈子别买菜。”

“好……”真琴垂下头，“那我负责一辈子只爱遥一个人，好吗？”

 

成交。

 

 

“兰，我有个严肃的问题问你。”兰正大口啃着遥烧的排骨。今天一天都在外面，饭也没吃好。

“我们这些人里，你最喜欢谁？”

“嗯……”兰看了看排骨，又抬头看了看真琴。真琴也看着他妹妹，满脸祈求。

“果然还是最喜欢帅气又温柔的小遥了！”

不愧是真琴的亲妹妹，爱遥，爱吃肉。

“诶！！”真琴一副受打击的样子。

“哥哥嘛，排第二位哦。因为不会做饭。”

“能输给遥排在第二位，我已经很满足了。”真琴给遥夹菜，遥说不饿。

“不过呢，过几天，我就带着遥和兰去吃烤肉自助，兰想吃多少吃多少。遥和兰都只负责张嘴就好。”真琴托腮思考状，努力做出一副苦恼的样子。

连这种醋都吃，真可爱啊。虽然自己好像没资格说这话。

“那就小遥和哥哥都最喜欢了！”

 

小孩子果然好哄骗。遥从真琴的眼中读出这句话。

不过下一秒遥红着脸低下头，因为他又读出一句话。

 

遥，好爱你。

 

 

“兰早早睡下了呢。”吃过饭，洗过澡，遥站在兰的房间外，对刚出来的真琴说。

“这两天一直在外面，累是一定的。”

只有两个人独处的空间，气氛一下子微妙起来。尤其是热恋中的两个人。

真琴搂住遥的腰，从后面掀开衣服，沿着腰线一路向上。低头吻上遥的唇，每一步都稳准狠。

“你们回来之前我有洗澡……”

“你不又去买菜了么……”真琴并没穿睡衣。

“总之就是洗过了……遥，我忍不住了。”

“真琴……小声点，别在这儿。回屋吧……”

“遥还记得昨天答应的事吗？”

“不记得。”

怎么可能不记得。

“我会让遥尝到忘记的代价哦……”眼神中的杀气让遥浑身一颤。

“什么代价？”

 

被真琴打横抱进屋里，刚被放在床上就被压在身下。撕扯开的衬衫，铺天盖地的吻。床不大，被束缚在真琴两腿之间动弹不得。

真琴跪在那里，玩味的眼神，趾高气扬看着自己。一点点解开皮带扣，咔咔的响声，动作慢条斯理。

这样有些粗暴的真琴，很……帅气。

真琴把皮带取下，往后随意一扔。

对接下来的事的暗暗期待，生理和心理的欲望和渴求。内心防线一点点被击溃。想和真琴结合在一起，彼此相连。想和自己深爱的人做所有热恋情侣都会做的事，有什么错。

“真琴……好慢。”自己也没想到居然说出这句话。

“那遥，你来帮我脱。”

已经被真琴剥了个干净，不得已坐起身。真琴已经完全动了情，裤链很不好拉，只得一点点拉开。

再次惊叹于他的硕大，隔着一层就感受到了热度。

“不应该先脱上面吗，遥？”被真琴用意味深长的眼神注视，浑身更加燥热，羞耻地发现自己也完全起了反应。

“遥原来这么迫不及待啊？”

“遥……很想被我的下面，狠狠地，贯穿吧？”

 “不说话就是默认哦。”

真琴果然……切开是黑的啊。

别再……废话了。

“那就恭敬不如从命了。”真琴勾起唇角，审视猎物的眼神。俯下身在自己脖子上落下充满爱意的一吻，咽了咽口水，“我要开动了哦，哥哥大人。”

“等等。”当机立断按住真琴的手，“我很想，但咱们好像都忘了件事……”

 

 

五秒后，真琴提着裤子满脸黑线跑到床脚捡起皮带。两个人灰溜溜地穿衣服。

 

“哟，你们真准时啊！”电脑屏幕里的凛笑得十分开心。凛穿着大裤衩子花背心，背后像是宿舍，看来已经在澳大利亚安顿好了。

这是好事。但此时他笑得越开心，屏幕对面的真遥二人越想跨越千山万水，只为给他友情的一脚。

尤其是真琴，满脸和善的微笑。

这让坐在旁边的遥十分发憷。

“真琴，不要用那种眼神看着我嘛。约聊的是你们又不是我，打扰到你们二人世界很抱歉，但一会儿聊完遥就又是你的了。”和善的微笑加剧了，“凛，再说一遍？”

“不不不，口误口误，遥一直都是你的，没人跟你抢。”

“说正事。凛，有件事要麻烦你。”

“说。”

“戴上眼镜。”

 

那边的凛满嘴搞什么啊不就是视频聊天顺带看你们秀个恩爱么我不戴墨镜就是对你们的尊重你们还非要逼我戴上眼镜让我体会现充对单身狗的讽刺哦不对我不是单身狗我只是异地恋而已啊反正也没差啦！还是带上了。

遥从床头拿起刚刚被真琴随意一丢的眼镜，戴上。

“遥！不近视的人不能戴眼镜啊！会对视力特别不好的。”真琴百般阻止，遥左躲右躲。这是遥给真琴定做的那个新眼镜，遥带上太大，一直往下滑。

“真琴，你仔细看看我，再仔细看看凛。”不得不说自己视力实在太好，戴上没多久就头晕眼花东歪西歪。

“遥，不管你想搞什么，都先把眼镜摘了，我很心疼啊！”真琴还在试图抢回眼镜。实在太晕，倒在真琴怀里，眼镜被真琴一把摘下。

“你看见我戴眼镜的样子了吗？”

“看见了。遥的眼睛不要紧吧？头还疼吗？”真琴的老妈子碎碎念模式开启。

“你也看见凛戴眼镜了吧。”真琴回头看了一眼屏幕里一脸淡漠的凛，“看见了看见了，怎么了？”

“我和他戴眼镜，谁更好看？”

凛好像已经出离愤怒了，不知道在愤怒什么。磨牙声和碎碎念声暂且可以当做配乐，现在一心一意等的是真琴的答复。

真琴把眼镜放到一边，郑重地坐直：“遥，我告诉你。无论遥你戴不戴眼镜，都是全世界最好看的人。我从小到大不觉得有任何一个人比你好看。”

 

刚巧我也这样想，真琴。

最好看的人是真琴啊。

 

遥笑了：“那就好。”

“嗯……还以为遥怎么了。”

“凛说我戴眼镜一定比他丑，所以想问问你。”

“这种事没有问的价值啦，再怎样都是遥最好看不是吗。遥，那我们……继续？”

“当然……”

 

 

 

屏幕里的两个人激吻起来，吻到一半真琴叫着“啊电脑没关”然后啪的一声把电脑合上了。

 

这两人在闹哪样啊！合上电脑还是会有声音传过来的！

凛关掉电脑，悲愤又嫌弃。

 

他打开宿舍窗户。正值夏末，海风很舒服。如果说岩鸢的海风是平和的，悉尼的海风就带着热带特有的不羁的味道。

单人宿舍布置好了，设施一应俱全。接下来的日子要为梦想而努力，生活会开心充实。

 

只是岩鸢的海风中，一如六年前，站在大洋彼岸眺望远方的人。

他的肩膀……治疗有效果吗。

一个人，很孤独吧。

昔日挚友已成恋人。自己为了梦想孤身一人远赴异国他乡，他带着一身伤病，怀抱着几乎被现实打磨殆尽的野心等自己归来。

为了他要坚强。

什么大风大浪没经历过啊。

只是，有点想他罢了。

 

门铃试探一样响了一声，凛无心去开。

不会是想见的人。

过了一分钟，门铃又响了。

不得已下床，透过猫眼看见一张熟悉的脸。

难以置信。

打开门，穿着秋衣的宗介左手抱着羽绒服右手拎着毛衣，冬天的厚裤子被汗湿透，风尘仆仆地站在门口。

 

“宗介？！”

“凛……”

“宗介，澳大利亚现在还是夏天啊。你地理怎么学的啊。”

“啊，我文科不好。”

“话说你怎么……”话被打断。凛被宗介抱紧在怀里。

手里的衣服被随意扔到地上。

 

“凛，你走了为什么不通知我。”

“一声不吭就走掉，我很难受。”

“我满世界找你，结果听说你直接去澳大利亚了。”

“你这样很不负责任知道吗。”

语气严肃像在责备，但掩盖不住的是那份温柔。

“我知道你不想让我担心，但我至少要有知情权啊。”

 

“倒是你，宗介。不好好养病跑来干什么。你晕机吧？”

“你第三疗程马上就要结束了！不坚持怎么行！”

抓着宗介的手，在抖。

 

“获得医生许可了。”宗介递给凛一张报告单。

肩膀恢复得出奇好。

“答应过你的，做到了。”

“来这边陪你几天。没地方住也无所谓，我睡大街睡长椅都行。等你熟悉这边环境了，我就回去继续第四疗程。”

“问我为什么……因为我爱你，我想你，难道不可以吗。”

“我答应过你，总有一天还要再和你一起游泳。我会努力办到。”

“然后，凛，你也答应过我，不哭的吧。”

 

眼泪顺着衣服缝隙滴落。

“宗介，宗介……宗介真是个笨蛋。”

“嗯，我是笨蛋。我是松冈凛一个人的笨蛋。”

 

 

晚风吹干泪水，哗哗哗翻动窗边的书页。

不知是在哪一页，停住了。

 

 

 

How many loved your moments of glad grace,

 

And loved your beauty with love false or true,

 

But one man loved the pilgrim Soul in you,

 

And loved the sorrows of your changing face.

 

 

 

夜空，很美。

 

我，很爱你。

 

Fin.

 

 

 


End file.
